Draco In Love?
by earth princess terra
Summary: Melissa is a muggle-born witch she has been living in a orphanage since she was 12 days old. After 11 years in the Orphanage Melissa is adopted into the Weasley family. She also falls in love with a certain boy with platinum blonde hair, He has also fallen for this muggle-born witch even though he is a pure blood. How will it turn out for Melissa? read and review and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer I don't own the characters from harry potter.**

* * *

**Melissa's POV**

I was living a happy normal life even though I am a orphan. I was the only girl with strawberry-blonde hair and hazel-green eyes. I thought my hair looked more red, but my blonde highlights make it strawberry-blonde. I have been in this orphanage since I was a baby, someone left me on the front steps of the orphanage 12 days after I was born. So pretty much I have been at this orphanage eleven years. I wish I could get adopted already, maybe tomorrow will be my lucky day.

**Normal POV**

**With the Weasleys **

Professor Dumbledore was talking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Albus you said you that you needed to talk to us about a muggle-born witch?" Arthur asked Albus. Albus nodded his head yes.

"Yes. She is in a orphanage and doesn't know that she is a witch. I was thinking if you guys wanted another girl in the family so Ginny can have a older sister to look up to. I also believe she will fit in with your family too because her hair color is strawberry-blonde, but it mostly looks red." Albus said. Molly and Arthur looked at each other then back at Albus.

"We would love to take her in Albus how old is she?" Molly asked.

"She is Ron's age and her name is Melissa. Well I better be off." Albus said as he magical made him disappeared from the Weasleys's house. Arthur and Molly called down their children to tell them the good news.

"Percy, Fred, Gorge, Ron and Ginny come downstairs your mother and I have some good news." Arthur shouted for his kids to come downstairs. Everyone of the children that was called came down except their eldest song who is studying dragons in Romania.

"What's the good news?" Percy asked.

"Yeah what is the good news dad?" The twins asked at the same time. (AN: for those who didn't know Fred and Gorge are twins. And could tell me the name of the brother that is in Romania? please and thank you.)

"Are we getting a new pet?" Ginny asked.

"Is it a new broom?" Ron asked.

"No we are not getting a new pet or a new broom. Dear would you like to tell them or shall I?" Arthur asked Molly.

"I will tell them. Guys we were just talking to Dumbledore a while ago and he told us that there is a muggle-born witch who is an orphan, she is your age Ron and she has red hair with blonde highlights. We are going to adopt her tomorrow, do any of you want to come with us to get her tomorrow?" Molly asked her children.

"Wow now I have two little sisters. I would like to come, but I got to prepare for the new school term." Percy said

"I think we should get..." Fred started.

"...the house ready for her." Gorge finished.

"Alright you two can get the house ready. So what about you two?" Arthur asked Ron and Ginny.

"Sure I will come. I want to see what she looks like." Ron said.

"I will come cause' I want to meet my new sister." Ginny said.

"Okay tomorrow we are going to bring her to her to her new home." Molly said.

"What is..." Fred started.

"...her name?" Gorge finished/ asked.

"Oh silly me we forgot to tell tell ya. Her name is Melissa." Arthur said. Then the Weasleys all ate dinner and went to bed. Percy was happy to have a new sister, Fred and Gorge hope she likes to do pranks, Ron hoped she likes quidditch, Ginny was happy she has a sister to talk to now, and Arthur and Molly were happy to have another kid in the house.

**Back with Melissa**

**Melissa's POV **

I was lying in my room looking at the ceiling. I was wondering why my stuff started floating suddenly five minutes ago, then they dropped to the ground. Luckily no one saw what happened or they will think that i was weirder. Could my stuff floating earlier mean that I have Magical powers like a witch? Nah! Witches aren't real are they? That was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**the next day Melissa's POV **

I got up and got dressed and started on my way to eat breakfast in the dinning hall. As I walked by the orphanage lady's office I saw a man, a women, a boy and a girl sitting in the office, to my surprise they all had red hair. The boy saw me, and with me being kind of shy around new people I ran all the way to the dinning hall. I sat down where I always sit and ate my apple and banana in silent.

**Back in the office **

**Ron's POV **

We were sitting in the office getting things sorted for my new sister to come home with us today. Turns out I am a month and seven days older than her so she is going to be my little sister. When I looked out of the office door and saw a girl with strawberry-blonde hair. She caught me looking at her, then she ran away really fast. I wonder if that is the girl who is going to be my new sister?

"Alright it looks like Melissa is now known as Melissa Rose Weasley. Would you guys like to go meet Melissa now she must be in the in the dinning hall eating breakfast by now." The Caretaker said. We nodded our heads and she leaded us to the dinning hall, there sat the girl I saw earlier.

"Melissa." The Caretaker said. The girl turned her head towards us. "Come meet your new family." Melissa got up and came over to us. She actually looks like she belongs with our family, she even has has hazel eyes.

"Melissa this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they just adopted you this morning, isn't that wonderful?" The Caretaker asked her.

"Yes it is very wonderful. Thank you for taking me into your care." Melissa said to our parents. Wow my new sister is polite.

"You are welcome deary would you like some help packing?" Mom asked Melissa.

"That would be very kind of you thank you. Follow me." Melissa said. Then Her, Mom and Ginny went to get Melissa's stuff while I stayed with Dad.

**Melissa's POV **

Oh My Gosh! I am actually getting adopted.

"Mrs. Weasley is it alright if I can call you mom from now on?" I asked my new mother. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Of course you can Melissa." Mom said. I hugged her back. I looked to the girl who looked like a year younger than me. She was smiling at me and I smiled back.

"You must be my new little sister and that boy from earlier is my brother." I said to her.

"Yup my name is Ginny and that was Ron earlier you saw." She said. I nodded my head. We reach my room and I went in and started packing, but mom stopped me.

"Allow me me to pack your things dear." She said. Then she pulled out a stick from her pocket. "Packema!" She said and all my things were packed. I starred wide eyed at my new mother. Did she just do magic like a witch?!

"Mother are you and everyone else in our family a witch and a wizard?!" I asked her.

"Yes. And Melissa you are a witch." She said.

"I'm a witch... That is so cool!" I exclaimed. Ginny raise an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked her.

"How are you not freaking about this situation?" She asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I just think it is wicked!" I said. Mom and Ginny both started laughing. "What?" I asked them.

"You are just going to be alright with our family Melissa. Now we must be off to your new home with us. Oh Just don't freak out about the car." Mom said with a wink of her right eye. I nodded my head and started to walk out of my old room with my Mom and sister. I took one last look in the room I've been in for eleven years and with a sad smile saying goodbye to my orphanage life, to a brand new adventurous life I go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer I don't own the characters from harry potter.**

**Summary: Melissa is a muggle-born witch she has been living in a orphanage since she was 12 days old. After 11 years in the Orphanage Melissa is adopted into the Weasley family. She also falls in ****love** with a certain boy with platinum blonde hair, He has also fallen for this muggle-born witch even though he is a pure blood. How will it turn out for Melissa? read and review and find out.

* * *

**Melissa's POV**

My new family and I, okay I need to stop saying new in front of family. Let me restart. My family and I were heading towards the blue car that looked nice and nothing strange about it, why would mom tell me not to freak out? Oh well, we got into the car and pulled out of the orphanage parking lot and started to head home. I can't believe I just said home. Then mom looked around the area as if seeing anyone nearby.

"See any muggles dear?" Dad asked mom. What are ''Muggles''?

"Nope no muggle in site dear." Mom told dad. Dad nodded his head then he flipped the silver nob up then the car just turn invisible on the outside. The next thing I knew we were flying in the air.

"What is going on? How is this happening?" I asked freaked out a little. My dad chuckled and so did mom. Ron and Ginny were giggling a little bit.

"Well Sis this car is a magic car so it can turn invisible and fly." Ron said. Right after he said that I smacked my palm to my forehead. Duh I am so stupid I shouldn't be surprised with this stuff since I just found out I am a witch.

"Oh. Okay. So um what is a muggle?" I asked them.

"Muggles are people with no magical powers, but some of them have a witch or wizard in the family even though they don't have any magic, like you Melissa you are a muggle-born witch." Dad said. I nodded my head and looked out the window watching the clouds go by or should I say as I watch us go through the clouds.

"Melissa dear?" Mom said.

"Yes mom?" I asked.

"So you know after we get you settled in we are going shopping for yours and Ron's school supplies your letter for Hogwarts was delivered this morning before we came to get you." Mom said.

"What is 'Hogwarts'?" I asked.

"Hogwarts is a school where we can study magic and learn new spells we go there for 7 years. You guys got to school next week. I will be going next year with you guys since I am not old enough yet." Ginny said. I nodded my head then I looked back out the window. I saw that we were beginning to land back on the ground, I saw a nice kind of big brown house. There was also a big field. We landed the car and parked it. I got my stuff from the trunk and started walking into my home. When I entered there was 3 more boys standing and wait for us. One looked like he was really smart and the other two are twins. Sweet! I have twins for brothers.

"Good day to you guys. You must be my other brothers." I said to my brothers. They look at me with kind of wide eyes. "What is there something on my face?" I asked. The next thing I knew the twins tackled me into a hug. I heard Ron laughing, probable because of the face I made before I was tackled into a hug. I will get him back later for it. The twins finally let me go. Mom already started to cook lunch and dad was helping her.

"Melissa my name is Percy I am the third oldest of the family. The second oldest brother Charlie is studying dragons in Romania. The eldest brother is Bill he is working in Egypt." the smart one known as Percy said. I nodded my head to him. Then I looked to the twins.

"I am Fred." said the first twin on the right.

"I'm George." Said the second twin on the left. I nodded my head to the both of them. Hmm I wonder if I can learn how to fly a broom really quick.

"Hey Fred and George can I try out a broom?" I asked them. They nodded their heads yes and went to get there brooms and a extra for me to try. Ron was looking at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked him.

"You really want to try a broom even though you don't know how to fly one?" he asked me.

"Ron I don't know why, but I have feeling like I already know how to ride one." I said. Then Fred and George came down with there brooms and the extra one for me. then we headed out the door.

"Oh really. I just have to watch this." Ron said followed us out along with Ginny and Dad, since he heard us talking. Once out side Fred and George put the brooms on the ground. I walked over to the extra one and stand next to it so my right hand was over the broom. How come I know what I am doing oh well I guess I am guessing what I am doing. I lifted my right arm above the broom, now how do I get it up. Hmm maybe I'll try saying up and see what happens.

"Up!" I shouted and the broom went right up into my hand. I turned and look to my Dad, brothers and sister. They were looking at me shocked. I smirked then laugh a little bit. Then I mounted the broom and kicked off the ground a little bit and I kept my balance on the broom, then I went back on the ground. "So who is willing to race me?" I asked with a smirk still on my face.

"I will." said Fred. Then he mounted his broom. Father stand in front of us to tell us when to go.

"Okay you guys race to the pine tree in the middle of the field and back you guys got that?" Dad asked us. We nodded our heads yes.

"Okay On your mark..."

"Don't hold back." I told Fred.

"Get set..." We kicked off the ground and hovering above it.

"Wouldn't think of it." Fred said to me. I smirked.

"GO!" Fred and I took off. We were neck and neck then I lent back a little bit. Then when we went around the tree I leaned forward on my broom and went zipping past Fred and made it back to where we were before him. I landed back on to the ground. I smiled to Fred as he landed on the ground.

"Good job Mel." Fred said to me as we shook hands.

"Mel?" I asked him.

"Yeah I thought it might be a good nickname for us to call you." He said. I nodded my head to his answer.

"Okay." I said. Then everyone tackled me into a hug.

"That was wicked Melissa." Ron said.

"That was so cool." George said.

"I have a cool sister." Ginny said.

"Are you sure you are not muggle-born?" Dad asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders. Then I went into the house and Ginny took me to my bedroom. After she showed me I put my stuff away and went down stairs and sat at the table eating lunch and chatting with my new family. Then it was time to go to Diagon Alley. Once in Diagon Alley mom let me go get my stuff on my own my first stop was a the robe shop. I got measured and the lady went to get my robes. As I was waiting I saw a boy with slick back long hair. He kinda looks cute I wonder if he is also going to Hogwarts. He was being measured by the floating measuring tapes.

"Hey watch it." He told the floating tape measure. I started to giggle. That was a mistake. He turned towards where I was hiding. "Who is there?" He asked. I stepped out of my hiding spot and walked towards him. I extended my hand out to him.

"Hi I'm Melissa. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Put your hand down I don't touch scum like you and the name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said and slapped my hand away.

"I am sure you have heard of my family. And by the looks of you with that red hair you must be a Weasley." I looked at his grey-blue eyes with anger. Who does this guy think he is insulting me like that, but I just think it is all an act.

"To be honest I have never heard of your family and I have been a Weasley since this morning and you better stop saying like my finally real last name with discuss." I shouted at him.

"Since this morning? Are you a mudblood?" He asked me. A mudblood? Oh he better not be saying that was muggle-born in a rude why or he is going to get it.

"Mudblood? You better not be saying a muggle-born in a rude way." I warned him.

"So what if I am?" He asked me. I smirked. "So what are you gonna do about it?" He asked me. I walked closer to him and look and him and our faces were so close we could've kissed.

"I don't know. Maybe this." I said then I kissed him on the cheek. Then I walked to the lady that had my robes. I payed for my robes then I turned back to Draco who was still in shock.

"Bye Draco have a nice day and so you know Draco I am a muggle-born and proud of it!" I told him. Then I walked out the door to get the rest of the stuff I needed for school.

**Draco's POV **

I was being measured for my robes for the school year. The tape measured was measuring a little to tight.

"Hey watch it." I told the floating tape measure. Then I heard giggling from behind a robe rack. "Who is there?" I asked. Just then a girl with strawberry-blonde hair that goes to her waist came out, must be a Weasley. She was wearing a light blue dress that went well with her hair. She looked beautiful. She walked up to me and extended her hand out to me.

"Hi I'm Melissa. What's your name?" She asked me. Her voice sound like a bell. I had to put on my mean act which I don't really like to do but I have to.

"Put your hand down I don't touch scum like you and the name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I said and slapped her hand away.

"I am sure you have heard of my family. And by the looks of you with that red hair you must be a Weasley." I said. She looked directly into my eyes with anger. Her eyes are a beautiful hazel-green I have seen. What is this feeling I have for her? (AN: I know It is called love at first sight.)

"To be honest I have never heard of your family and I have been a Weasley since this morning and you better stop saying like my finally real last name with discuss." She shouted at me. Wow she also looks cute augury.

"Since this morning? Are you a mudblood?" I asked her. If she is a muggle-born she is the most beautiful one I met.

"Mudblood? You better not be saying a muggle-born in a rude way." She said in a warning voice. Wow she catches on fast.

"So what if I am?" I asked her. Then I saw her smirk man she looks really cute. "So what are you gonna do about it?" I asked her. She walked closer to me and got in my face. Our faces were so close we could've kiss.

"I don't know. Maybe this." she said then kissed me on the cheek. Then she walked to the lady with robes in her arms and payed for them. Then She turned back to me. I was still in shock in what she did I thought she was going to hit me.

"Bye Draco have a nice day and so you know Draco I am a muggle-born and proud of it!" She told me then she walked out the door. Wow is what is all that was going through my mind. I never met a girl like her. I got my robes and followed Melissa around I saw her look by the pet store looking at a black kitten.

"You are cute aren't you little guy." She said to the kitten then walked away. I looked at the kitten he was kinda cute. I bought the kitten and put it in it's cage and wait for Melissa to go get her wand.

**Melissa's POV **

After I got my books and other school supplies I went to Ollivander's wand shop. I stepped in and the bell ranged to let them or him know I was here.

"Hello is anyone in here?" I asked. Just then a man on a ladder.

"Hello you must be the new member of the Weasleys I presume." he said.

"Yes Sir I am. May I look for a wand?" I asked. He nodded his head yes.

"Thanks ." I said then went looking for my wand. I looked at all the boxes of the wands. I was being drawn to a box that looked like it had a white glow to it. I picked it up and took it to . I handed him the box.

"Ah. You chosen a nice wand Ms. Weasley. This want is a 10 inches white oak pixie hair core. Here take a hold of it." He said and handed me the wand. When the wand was put into my hand I felt a warm glow surround me.

"I believe this wand has chosen me. Mr. Ollivander thank you for letting me choose my wand." I said to Mr. Ollivander.

"You are very welcome dear." Mr. Ollivander said. I payed for my wand. Then went out the door and I was surprised what I found right below the steps.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked. It was the black kitten I was looking at earlier, there was a note attached to his cage. The note said:

_**Hey, I saw you looking at this guy earlier so I thought I would get him for you and I think you should name him 'Black Knight' cause' he looks like he can protect you.**_

_**from,**_

_**Mraco Dalfoy** _

"Hmm Black Knight huh? I like it. Thanks Marco Dalfoy!" I said with a giggle aloud and a wink cause' i have a feeling he is there seeing me with Black Knight. But In my mind I know it was Draco Malfoy who gave me Black Knight, I put the note in my dress pocket, then I went to catch my family. After I explain how I got Black Knight we went home and had dinner and then I went to bed thinking of Draco for some reason.

**Draco's POV **

I was lying in my bed looking at my ceiling. I was thinking about Melissa. I still can't believe she knew it was me who gave her the kitten. Ugh why can't I stop thinking about her? Oh well I hope I will see her at school Next week. I thought then I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer I don't own the characters from harry potter.**

**Summary: Melissa is a muggle-born witch she has been living in a orphanage since she was 12 days old. After 11 years in the Orphanage Melissa is adopted into the Weasley family. She also falls in ****love** with a certain boy with platinum blonde hair, He has also fallen for this muggle-born witch even though he is a pure blood. How will it turn out for Melissa? read and review and find out.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**Melissa's POV**

I woke up to have Black Knight in my face. I giggled a little.

"Morning to you too Black Knight." I said.

"Meow." I giggled and picked him up and started petting him. Today is the day my brothers and I are going to Hogwarts. I put Black Knight down on my bed and then I got dressed to go to the train station. I was wearing my blue t-shirt that said 'You say I'm ugly go look in a mirror wench' and a pair of jeans with my white sneakers. I put my hair half way up into a braid and the rest of it down. I already packed my trunk last night which had M.R.W for my name on the front so people know it is mine.

"Well Black Knight ready to go to Hogwarts?" I asked him. He meowed a yes in response. I put him down and got my truck and started walking down stairs. I saw that everyone was already up and eating breakfast.

"Good Morning everyone." I said to family.

"Morning Melissa." They said. I sat down next to Ron and started eating breakfast and talking about Hogwarts. I couldn't wait Fred and George already taught me some pranks to get people back with which is what I love about them, they always know how to make me laugh when I am down. Ron was asking me to teach him how to ride a broom, I said no cause he can learn at school, it wasn't my fault I just knew how to ride one right off the bat. My parents said that they will always like me no matter what house I am in, the same goes with the rest of the family too. After breakfast we went to the train station to get on to platform 9 and 3/4.

"It is the same every year packed with muggles of course come on guys platform 9 and 3/4 this way." Mom said. Now we are in front of the 9 and 10, why do I have a feeling I have to run trough the brick wall of 9 and 10?

"Mom. Let me guess I have to run trough the 9 and 10 sign?" I asked.

"That is right dear you catch on fast huh dear." Mom said.

"I sure do. Well Write to you guys when I can. Bye mom, bye dad, and bye Ginny." I said then I ran through the brick wall of 9 and 10. Then I saw the Hogwarts express. I gave my trunk to one of the helpers who put luggage in to the luggage cart of the train. Luckily I have a book in my hand and the note Draco gave me when he gave me Black Knight, I hope Black Knight will behave with the other animals. I was looking for a empty compartment when I ran into someone.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to run into you." I said. I looked up to find I ran into a girl with a pug like face, short black hair and brown eyes.

"Watch where you are going next time. Ugly." She said. Just then her eyes lighted up as she saw someone a little ways behind me. I don't care if there is someone behind me this girl just called me ugly.

"Who are you calling 'ugly' pug face." I said then I just walked right past her. She gasped and ran to the person behind me.

"Draky-poo did you just hear what she called me?" She asked the guy who was behind me I turned around and saw Draco with pug face on his arm and saw to other boys behind him. He seemed to be staring at me, why would he looking at me I wondered.

"Huh? What was that Pansy?" He asked pug face who I guess was named Pansy.

"That wench over there called me 'pug face'. Do something about it Draky-poo." Pansy said as she blinked her eyes at him. He rolled his eyes and started walking towards me.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the mudblood that talked back to me last week." Draco said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms with my book and note still in hand.

"And if it isn't the annoying ferret." I said with a smirk. I told Ron about how I met Draco. Ron told me that he looked like a ferret, but I thought he still looked cute.

"What did you say mudblood?" He asked me.

"I said nothing ferret. Well bye now." I said. Then I started walking to find a compartment to sit in on the train ride to Hogwarts. I saw my brother in one with another boy with black hair and glasses I decided to sit with my brother and the boy who I found out who is Harry Potter. After a while I started to read my book I brought along with me. I was a Manga I got into Japanese comic books so I just started reading where I left off in 'Inuyasha' which was the name of the book.

**Draco's POV **

I got on the train and looked for a place to sit with my friends, then I heard Pansy's voice yelling at someone.

"Watch where you are going next time. Ugly." I heard her say. I saw who she was yelling at, it was Melissa the girl I couldn't get mind off of all week. Pansy saw me and her eyes lighted up oh great here she comes, but before she came Melissa stopped her.

"Who you calling 'ugly' pug face." Melissa said. Then she walked right by Pansy. Man that girl has guts and knows how to talk back. Then Pansy and grabbed onto my arm.

"Draky-poo did you just hear what she called me?" She asked me. I just kept staring at Melissa. Melissa turned around and saw that I was behind her.

"Huh? What was that Pansy?" I asked her.

"That wench over there called me 'pug face'. Do something about it Draky-poo." she answered while blinking her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards Melissa.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the mudblood that talked back to me last week." I said. I hate calling Muggle-borns like that but I have to, even to Melissa. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. I saw the book she had in one hand that looked kinda cool and the note that I gave her when I got her Black Knight. I smiled inwardly.

"And if it isn't the annoying ferret." She said with a smirk on her face. Did she just called me 'Ferret' just now?

like a ferret, but I thought he still looked cute.

"What did you say mudblood?" I asked her.

"I said nothing ferret. Well bye now." Melissa said then walked away to find a seat on the train. Oh well I guess I will have to see her at school and learn how I look like a ferret. Then I myself went back to my friends to find us a seat ourselves. We found a compartment and sat down. Pansy was rambling on how ugly and a wench Melissa was. I wanted to tell her that she was wrong about Melissa, but I kept my cool and just looked out the window thinking of what Melissa was doing right now.

**Melissa's POV **

I met a girl named Hermione Granger when she came into the compartment that I was in with my brother and Harry. We changed into our robes after she left I went to the bathroom and changed then came back to the compartment. The Train finally came to a stop. I was so excited. Harry, Ron and I got off the train.

"First years this way." Shouted a very giant man. Ron said whoa at how tall this man was, Harry looked like he knew him.

"Hey Hagird." Harry said to the giant man. Then we started loading in the boats. As I get into a empty boat Hagrid brought 3 boys to join me on the ride to Hogwarts. I turned around to find Draco and the two boys he was with earlier.

"You ain't making me ride with this girl." Draco said. His friends nodded in agreement. I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry lad but all the boats are full except this one." Hagrid told him. Draco step into the boat and said stupid mudblood under his breath but I heard him so I turned and looked right into his eye.

"Draco I don't think we want to repeat what happened in the robe shop do we now?" I asked him with a evil smile and dark voice I like to use so people know when I am serious. He shook his head no and took his boat seat next to the right of me.

"Good." was all I said in my normal voice and smiled. The boats started magically moving on their own, I held the lantern in my left hand. After a Little while I saw the castle, I gasp, it was amazing I can't believe I get to stay here for a school year. Then I got nervous and start to shake a little cause' I was wondering if I will be able to make friends with people in my House I as going to be put into in a little while. I heard the two idiots in the back chuckling, but Draco turned to them and glared at them why would he do that?

"You okay Weasley?" Draco asked me. I nodded my head yes a little. Then he took my right hand and held it. I turned and look at him in the eye. He smiled at me and then I started to blush a bit, so I looked straight ahead. He let go of my hand a minute later because we made it to the dock at the entrance of the castle. I tripped when I was getting out of the boat and I was caught into strong arms. I looked up and found out it was Draco who caught me. I blushed really bad, I got out of his arms.

"Thanks." I said with my face still red good thing it was dark and he can barley see it.

"No Problem." He said. I saw Ron and Harry.

"I'll see you around Draco bye." I said. Then I went to catch up with my brother and Harry. Then as we were walking we were talking about what house we thought we might get in.

**Draco's POV **

We got off the train and we heard a big man.

"First years this way." He said. We followed him to the boats. There was only one boat left for 3 more people in it that is perfect for Crab, Gyole and I, Pansy is already in another boat thank goodness. I saw a girl already in the boat. She looked back to see who is going to be riding with her and it turned out to be Melissa. Great here I go with the mean act again.

"You ain't making me ride with this girl." I said to the big man. Crab and Gyole nodded their heads in agreement with me, even though I am actually excited to sit with Melissa. I saw her roll her eyes at us.

"Sorry lad but all the boats are full except this one." The big man said to us. I said We walked to the boat I was about to step in, but before I did I said stupid mudblood under my breath for Cracb and Gyole to hear, also hoping Melissa didn't hear, but she did. She turned to me and looked me in the eye with cold eyes.

"Draco I don't think we want to repeat what happened in the robe shop do we now?" She asked me with a evil smile and a dark voice. That scared the heck out of me when she said that in that voice and with those eyes. I just kept my cool and shook my head no and took my seat in the boat to the right of her. In my mind I wouldn't have actually mind if she kissed me on the cheek or maybe the lips.

"Good." She said in her normal voice. Man this girl an get scary when she wants to be. I think she would be great in Slytherin, too bad she might have to be in the other houses. The boats started floating to the castle. Melissa held the lantern in her left hand which left her right on free. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Then I saw her gasp. I looked to where she was looking at, the castle was coming into view. I guess it is quite amazing. I turned back to her I saw her face become a little pale, she must be getting nervous. Then I saw her shaking a little bit. Crab and Gyole started laughing, I shot them a glare, why did I just defend her she is just a mudblood right? They stopped laughing. I looked back to Melissa.

"You okay Weasley?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes a little bit. Then I took her right hand and held it. She turned to me and looked me in the eye. I smiled at her. I saw her blush a bit, she then turned her head looking straight head. I held in my laugh, but I laughed in my head. I then let her go cause' we were near the docks. I got out of the boat. When I turned to see her getting out she tripped and I caught her. She looked up to see who caught her, she saw it was me and blushed. Then she got out of my arms.

"Thanks." She said with a red face still. She is so cute when she blushes.

"No Problem." I said. I wonder what house she will be in?

"I'll see you around Draco bye." She said then went to join her brother and this other boy. Wow that must be Harry Potter. Well better start heading to the castle.

**Melissa's POV **

We are with another Professor, Her name is Professor Mcgonagall. She told us to wait till everything is ready then she went to what I think is the great hall.

"Looks like the rumors are true. Harry Potter Has come to Hogwarts." Draco said. Then there were tons of whispers going around. Oh yeah that is right Harry is the 'boy who is lived' based on what my family said.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco told Harry. Ron chuckled, I guess he thought the name was funny. Draco turned to Ron.

"Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours Red hair Hammy down robe must be a Weasley." Draco said with a sneer. Here we go with his act again. Then he turned to me.

"You too girl." He said to me but he looked sorry in his when he said that to me.

"You see Potter you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort of families, I can help you there." Draco said with his hand extended to Harry. Harry didn't shake his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry said. Good choice Harry I thought. Then Professor Mcgonagall came back and tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"We are ready for you now." She said then she lead us into the great hall. Hermione was telling me how the ceiling was bewitched to looked like the evening sky I think it was cool we are lined up into two rows with two big long tables on each side. The sorting hat started singing it's song. When the hat finished it's song students were starting to get sorted into their houses Harry, Ron and Hermione got sorted into Griffindor, Draco, Pansy and Draco's goons Got sorted into Slytherin._  
_

"Melissa Weasley." Professor Mcgonagall called My name. I went up to the stool, the hat was placed a top my head.

"Ah! The first Girl from the Weasley family, but you ain't exactly from the Weasley genes are you?" The hat asked me.

"You got that right, even though they aren't related to me, they are family to me no matter what if they are blood related or not." I told the hat.

"You are a muggle-born aren't you?" the hat asked me. I nodded my head yes. "You have the traits of all the houses. Where to put you?" the hat asked me.

"Either Griffindor or Slytherin will be fine." I said.

"I know where just to put you... Slytherin!" The hat shouted. Every table clapped except the Slytherin's table they just have opened mouths. I gave the hat back to the Professor, I walked to the end of the table and sat down. After Dumbledore said his welcome speech food magically appeared in front of us. I saw Ron stuffing his face at the Griffindor Table. I smiled and grabbed some food for me to eat.

"What you Smiling about you filthy little mudblood?" I heard Pansy ask me. Oh Great I sat right across from Pug face. I smirked.

"Oh nothing Pug Face. Why aren't you with... what did you call him... Draky-poo?" I asked. I heard someone almost choking on there drink. I turned to see it was Draco he was coughing now. I started laughing, then Pansy kicked me under the table. My face showed pain in it, that is going to bruise. I smiled even though my leg still hurts.

"Aw did the little Mudblood get hurt and stay away from my Draky-poo. I saw you two earlier you know." Pansy said. My eyes widen. I stayed quiet during the rest of dinner then we went to our common room. The password to get in was serpent. Of course what else would it be for the Slythrin house. I got roomed with 4 other girls at least they weren't like Pansy, but they still glared at me. As I lay in my bed for the school year I couldn't get to sleep. So I got up and went to the common room with my 'Inuyasha' book, in my long sleeved night shirt and shorts that went to my nee and sat on the couch by the fire. I just watched the fire and read my book, then I started to drift off to sleep.

**Draco's POV **

I was sitting at the Slytherin table waiting to see what House Melissa was going to be put in.

"Melissa Weasley." Professor Mcgonagall called her name. I watched her as she walked and sat on the stool. The hat was talking to her. My House table Heard the hat ask her if she was muggle-born. She nodded her head yes. Then the finial result on what house she was going to be in.

"I know where just to put you... Slytherin!" The Hat shouted. Everyone at my table mouths dropped open so did mine, while the other tables clapped. She gave the hat back to the professor and sat down at the end of the table right across from Pansy... Oh no. After Dumbledore finished his welcome speech food appeared magically in front of us. Everyone started eating I kept my eyes on Melissa while eating she smiled, then she grabbed some food to eat.

"What you Smiling about you filthy little mudblood?" I heard Pansy ask Her. Uh-oh trouble is brewing I can tell. I saw Melissa smirk. I was drinking my drink.

"Oh nothing Pug Face. Why aren't you with... what did you call him... Draky-poo?" Melissa asked Pansy. I started choking on my drink after I heard Melissa say that annoying Nickname Pansy came up for me. I was coughing now, Melissa turned to see who was coughing. Then I heard someone laughing, it was Melissa she was laughing at me. Then her laughing stopped and her face showed pain, she then smiled did someone kick her or something?

"Aw did the little Mudblood get hurt and stay away from my Draky-poo. I saw you two earlier you know." Pansy said. She must've kicked Melissa in the leg. Wait a minute did she say she us earlier great. Melissa just then sat in silence for the rest on dinner and didn't eat either. Then we all went to the common room, I liked the password. I got roomed with my friends that is good for me. I got in My night clothes and lay in my bed, for some reason I couldn't sleep so I went to the common room. I saw someone on the couch by the fire I could tell it was a girl. I went to the couch to see who it was. To my surprised it was Melissa she had a book in her hand I shook my head at her. I picked her up bridal style. Then I carried her to the girl dormitory and found which room she was in and tucked her under her bed covers, good thing the other girls are fast asleep some them even snore. I kissed her forehead.

"Good night Melissa." I said and then I left for my dormitory. I went fast asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer I don't own the characters from harry potter.**

**Summary: Melissa is a muggle-born witch she has been living in a orphanage since she was 12 days old. After 11 years in the Orphanage Melissa is adopted into the Weasley family. She also falls in ****love** with a certain boy with platinum blonde hair, He has also fallen for this muggle-born witch even though he is a pure blood. How will it turn out for Melissa? read and review and find out.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**Melissa's POV**

The next morning I woke up when the sun was coming up. I expected to be where I was last night, which was on the couch in the common room, but I was in my bed. Who put me into my bed? I wondered. Oh well I guess I will find out later. I got up took a shower, brushed my hair and put on my school robes for the day. After I got my books for the day and my wand I put it in my right pocket. I went down to the common room and sat where I was last night and started trying to figure out who put me in my bed last night. After ten minutes I gave up. I got off the couch and started going to the great hall breakfast. After I took one step out of the Slytherin common room I was soak with magic sparkles that stays stuck on whatever it falls on for 24 hours, now my hair has light blue sparkles in it. I know who the culprit or should I say culprits are. I heard laughing coming from the right of me. I turned and there are my two older brothers laughing their butts off.

"Fred! George!" I shouted. They Stopped laughing and looked at me and smiled.

"Oh. Good morning Mel I love your hair." Fred said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah it really brings out your hair and eyes." George said also trying not to laugh. I looked at them with a evil glint in my eyes.

"You guys are so dead!" I shouted and started running towards them. They turned around and started running and laughing.

"Run George! Little sister on a rampage." Fred said while running and laughing.

"I think I know how to Calm down this rampaging sister of ours." George said while laughing. Then they stopped running. I ran into them. Then after a little bit we all started laugh at how ridiculous we were. Then we went to the great hall for breakfast. We went to our respective tables. I just had a glass of milk and waffles. As I was eating other slytherins came to eat breakfast. I just sat and eat quietly. I finished eating and got up and started to leave the great hall to sit out in the courtyard for a bit before class. As I was walking out some third year slytherin pushed me down on to the ground.

"Watch were you going, mudblood." said a third year with black hair and brown eyes. I got up and glared at the third.

"How about you don't push me next time or you are going to regret it." I said coldly to the third year.

"What are you going to do about it mudblood?" He asked me and pushed me again. That's is it he is going to learn not to push me again. Fred and George were looking like they were about to do something to the guy, but I gave them a look that told them I would handle it.

"You just made your worse mistake." I told the third year. I motion him to follow me. He did I took him out of the great hall along with his friends. Fred and George also followed to make sure I am safe. Once out of the great hall door I kick the third year in the private, he went on his knees, I then punched him in the face.

"I told you were going to regret pushing me. Well bye now." I said in my normal voice and started walking to the courtyard. I forgot to tell Fred and George something. I turned around to only have my face come in contact with a fist, the fist hit my right eye. I fell down backwards and hit my head on the hard floor. Fred and George were about to pounce the guy who punched me, but I got up before they could do anything. I just smiled and grabbed my books and walked to the courtyard swaying on the way. I turned back around to tell my brothers what I was going to tell them before I got punched.

"Fred and George don't think I forgot about the prank you guys did to me this morning cause my hair will remind me all day." I told them, then I continued walking while swaying a bit to the courtyard. Once I was in the court I sat on a bench. I put a hand to my right eye, then I put the same hand on my forehead, man my head hurts. I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around to see Draco standing there. I covered my right eye with my hair.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him with a smile on my face even though my head is still killing me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am fine why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.

"Well one your hair has sparkles in it and two I saw you walking funny to the bench." He said. I only giggled a little bit. Then my vision went black, I started falling off the bench.

"Melissa!" I heard Draco shout before I past out.

**Draco's POV **

I got out of bed and got ready for the school day. After I got my robes on and combed my hair. I started heading down to the great hall for breakfast. When I was near the great hall I heard the twin Weasleys yelling at third year Slytherins.

"I knew Slytherins were low and mean, but I didn't know they were so low that you would hit a first year girl in your same house!" One of the twins yelled.

"You are so lucky that our sister was okay after she hit her head on the floor from being by punched by you!" The other twin said.

"Actually George I think she isn't all okay she was walking kind of funny." said the first one that yelled at the third years Slytherins.

"You are right Fred. We have to go find her." The one known as George said. Fred nodded his head. Then they went to find their sister. Wait a minute if they are looking for their sister because she was walking funny. That means Melissa is hurt. I went and checked the courtyard first. I made it to the courtyard to see that Melissa was walking funny, She sat on the bench. I saw she put one of her hands to her right eye and then with the same hand to her forehead. Is that sparkles in her hair? I walked over and tapped her shoulder. She turned to me with her hair covering her right eye.

"Hey what's up?" She said with a smile on her face. I can see it in her eyes she is in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am fine why wouldn't I be?" She asked me.

"Well one your hair has sparkles in it and two I saw you walking funny to the bench." I said. She giggled a little bit, then she suddenly stopped. I saw her falling off the bench.

"Melissa!" I shouted in worry. She fell to the ground and past out. I went to her and I lifted her up by her back. The hair that was covering her right eye moved out of the way. She had a black eye. Those idiots are lucky I don't hex them for doing this to her. I picked her up bridal style and took her to hospital wing. Once there I told Madam Pomfrey what happened. She took Melissa out of my arms and put Melissa in a bed. Madam Pomfrey used a spell that healed Melissa's eye and Melissa's head. About a minute or two later Melissa shot up in the bed.

"What's going on? Where am I?" She asked.

"I brought you to the hospital wing because you were hurt." I told her. She made an o shape with her mouth. I laughed.

"Ha! I got you to laugh." She said. I stopped laughing and looked at her with a smile.

"Was that your goal?" I asked her.

"Maybe." She said. Madam Pomfrey told her to be careful more, Melissa nodded her head.

"Don't worry I will protect her." I told Madam Pomfrey. Why do I feel so protective over Melissa?

"Okay. Off to class you two." Madam Pomfrey said. We nodded our heads and headed off to Transfigurations class.

**Melissa's POV **

I thought I was still dreaming about what happened earlier because I was in a bed. I shot up in the bed I was in. I don't recognize where I am. Then I saw Draco.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked.

"I brought you to the hospital wing because you were hurt." Draco told me. I made an o shape with my mouth and to my surprise Draco started laughing. It was my goal to make him laugh when I first saw him because it looks like he never laughed for a happy time before.

"Ha! I got you to laugh." I said. He stopped laughing and looked at me with a true smile.

"Was that your goal?" He asked me.

"Maybe." Was all I said. Then Madam Pomfrey told me to be more careful. I nodded my head.

"Don't worry I will protect her." Draco told Madam Pomfrey. My eyes widen for a second. Why did Draco say that he will protect me? Why is my heart beating so fast?

"Okay. Off to class you two." Madam Pomfrey said. We nodded our heads and headed off to Transfigurations class. Draco and I walked in silence for most of the way before I was tackled into a hug by my twin brothers.

"Mel you are okay." Fred said.

"We were so worried." George said.

"I am fine guys, Draco helped me." I said.

"Draco.." Fred started.

"...helped you?" George finished/ asked. I nodded in my head yes. Then Fred and George looked at Draco, then at each other and nodded their heads, then they dragged Draco out of my ear shot.

**Draco's POV **

Melissa and I were walking to class in silence most of the way until Melissa was tackled into a hug by her brothers. When the sparkles shined in Melissa hair when she moved she looked beautiful.

"Mel you are okay." said the one twin I think is Fred.

"We were so worried." said the one I am guessing is George.

"I am fine guys, Draco helped me." Melissa told her brothers. Why did she tell them that I helped her.

"Draco.." Fred started.

"...helped you?" George finished/ asked. Melissa nodded her head yes. Why am I having a bad feeling? Fred and George looked at me, then to each other and nodded their heads, then the next thing I knew they were dragging me out of Melissa's ear shot.

"So Draco tell us." Fred said.

"Do you like our little sis?" George asked me.

"I what?" I asked like a idiot.

"Like our little sister?" they asked in unison. Do I like Melissa? No I can't she is a Mudblood, but why can't I forget about her.

"No I don't." I told them.

"Sure you don't." They said. Melissa started walking over.

"Okay guys we have to get to class. Don't forget that I will get you back for putting the 24 hours sparkles in my hair today." Melissa told her brothers.

"You can..." Fred Started.

"...never be able to get us back." George finished.

"I will give you two 10 seconds to run. 1.. 2... 3.. 4.. 5.." Melissa started counting.

"Well look at the time." Fred said.

"Better get to class." George said. Then they ran off to their class. Melissa just stared where her brothers ran off to class. Then she looked and me. Then we both broke out laughing.

"Why...are...we...laughing?" I asked in between laughs.

"I..Don't.. Know.." Melissa said. Then we stopped laughing. Then we went to Transfigurations class. I sat down in the front while Melissa sat in the back.

**Melissa's POV **

I was sitting in the back taking notes, when my other brother Ron and Harry came in late.

"I am glad the professor ain't here yet." Harry said.

"Yeah I can't imagine the look on Mcgonagall face." Ron said. Just then Professor Mcgonagall changed from her cat form to her human form and walked to Harry and Ron.

"Perhaps if one of you were to transform yourselves into a pocket watch one of you might be on time." Professor Mcgonagall said. I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Sorry we got lost." Harry said.

"Perhaps a map. I am sure you two don't need one to find your seats." Mcgonagall said. Harry and Ron shook their heads no and took their seats and started taking notes I just finished mine. So I got out of my seat and handed it into Professor Mcgonagall. She nodded her head to me and I went back to my seat. I got out my sketch pad and started drawing Inuyasha and his friends as wizards. Then Mcgonagall let us leave for the next class which is potions. Snape was asking Harry on fair questions, and Hermione had her hand raised and he didn't even let her answer. When Snape asked Harry one last question I stood up.

"Okay that is it! Professor I know you know that Harry just found out he was a wizard like a month ago! Of course he ain't going to know the answer to your questions!" I shouted at Professor Snape. He sent a glare at me with cold eyes. I did the same thing back with even colder eyes.

" I have you know you don't run my class do you now. I do and I can do whatever I want." Snape said with a cold voice.

"I don't give a crap you are asking him questions I don't even know because I found out I was a wizard a week ago!" I shouted. Then whispers started going around the room.

" I won't tolerate your behavior in my class go speak to the headmaster immediately!" Snape shouted at me. I got frighted for a second, but then I showed no emotion.

"Gladly." I said. Then I grabbed my stuff and went to the headmaster's office. On the way I passed the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I looked in and saw Professor Quirrell doing a lesson our eyes met and I intently glared at him I don't know why, but I am getting a dark vibe from him. Then I went to Dumbledore's office. I walked up the Spiral stair case.

"Ah I have been expecting to see you." Dumbledore said.

"You have?" I asked him.

"Yes I wanted to ask you something have been able to know things really fast?" He asked me. How the heck does he know?! I nodded my head yes.

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well tell me what you think and What is Dumbledore going to tell Melissa? *Draco magically appears*

Draco: What am I doing here?

Earth Princess Terra: I brought you here so you can ask my Viewers to leave a nice Review.

Draco: Is that All?

Earth Princess Terra: Yup! ^.^

Draco: Fine. Please leave a Nice Review For Draco in love?... Wait a minute who the heck am I in love with?!

Earth Princess Terra: Well bye now. *Magically Disappear*

Draco:Hey! Get back Here! My Father Will hear about this! *Magically Disappear going after Earth Princess Terra*


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer I don't own the characters from harry potter.**

**Summary: Melissa is a muggle-born witch she has been living in a orphanage since she was 12 days old. After 11 years in the Orphanage Melissa is adopted into the Weasley family. She also falls in ****love** with a certain boy with platinum blonde hair, He has also fallen for this muggle-born witch even though he is a pure blood. How will it turn out for Melissa? read and review and find out.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**Melissa's POV**

"Well Ms. Weasley you are very quick at learning things like you known these things from a baby." Dumbledore said. I just nodded my head.

"I have also done some research and turns out you are not a muggle-born witch." Dumbledore said. I gave a confused look.

"What do you mean I am not a muggle-born witch?" I asked him. His eyes we twinkling again.

"It turns out you are actually a twin of someone you go to school with do you think you can figure out who?" He asked me. I thought for a moment I am a twin of someone that goes to school with me.

"Can you give me a hint of who?" I asked him.

"You both have the same eye color." He said. Someone with the same eye color as me then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Harry?!, But Professor I don't look anything like Harry." I said.

"Ah that is true, but it would seem so that James and Lilly Potter put a spell on you so you would look different so a dark wizard doesn't find you." He said.

"Who is that Dark wizard is it the one who tried to kill Harry?" I asked. He only nodded his head.

"Okay can you get this spell off of me so I can go tell my brother that he has a sister and did you tell the Weasleys that you found out I was Harry's twin?" I asked.

"Yes indeed I have. I will remove the spell, but I am afraid those sparkles are stuck on your hair still." He said. I smirk at him.

"Yes I know sir I will get Fred and George back sooner of later." I said. He chuckled and waved his hand. My Hair that I thought was Strawberry-blonde changed back to I guess it's original color which is black like Harry's. My eyes Changed to dark green. I looked into the mirror and smiled. I turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Well I must be off to music class huh Professor." I said. He nodded. I walked out of his Office and when I reached the end of the stair case Draco was standing there I smiled.

"Who the heck are you?" He said. I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You couldn't forget me now could you Draco?" I asked with hope in my eyes and I started to frown.

**Draco's POV **

I deiced to go wait for Melissa outside of Professor Dumbledore's office. About 2 minutes later I heard footsteps coming down. I turned around to see a girl with the same blue sparkles that Melissa had in her hair, but this girl's hair is black and her eyes are dark green like that Potter's, She also has the slytherin badge on her robes but I have never seen her before. She smiled at me like she knew me.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked her. She walked towards me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You couldn't forget me now could you Draco?" She asked me with hope in her eyes and she started to frown.

"I don't know you I am sorry." I said to her. Her voice sounds just like Melissa, but it can't be her.

"I think you will remember me in just about a sec." She said. I gave her a confused look. Then she kissed me on the cheek and started to walk away. Then she turned back to me.

"And so you know Draco I am a muggle-born and proud of it." She said. Then It hit.

**flashback **

Melissa kissed me on the cheek and walked away while I was still in shock. She got her robes and turned to me when she was at the door.

"And so you know Draco I am a muggle-born and proud of it." She said. Then she walked out the door.

**end of flash back **

"Melissa?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Yep!" She said.

"What? How?" I said.

"It turns out I am not a muggle-born my parents put me in a orphanage to protect me from he who should not be named after I was born with my twin brother. My real name is Melissa Lilly Potter." Melissa said. I am thankful to Melissa's parents now cause if they would've kept her she could've died that night when Lilly and James Potter was found dead.

"Wow." was all I said.

"Yeah so lets head to music class shall we. I think we have it with the Gryffindors." She said. I nodded and took her hand and we headed to music class.

**Melissa's POV **

Draco and I are walking to music class now. Why are we walking hand in hand? Oh well we go to the music class I sat next to Draco this time.

"I will be right back Draco I got to talk to the professor really quick." I told Draco. He nodded his head. I went up and told the professor that I am Melissa Weasley and that he will be told that I am Melissa Potter tomorrow. He nodded his head and I went back to my seat next to Draco. Whispers were going around wondering who I was. I only smirked.

"Okay Class today we are going to pair some students up for a few days to see where to put people." Professor Sheppard said. Most of the class groaned I on the other hand was smiling.

"Okay the first two to be up is..." Professor Sheppard waved his wand and two names appeared on a paper in front of them. "Melissa Weasley and Draco Malfoy." He said. My eyes went wide in shock how is it that Draco and I are up first and why is it us. Draco and I went up to the front of the class. The music began to play. I know this song it is a song from the muggle world why would professor choose this one. The said Professor waved his wand again, a white beam a light hit Draco's head so I guess it was for him to know the lyrics, he was about to do the same for me, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"I already know the lyrics and song." I told Professor Sheppard. Then I looked back at Draco, it was time for me to start singing first.

(Melissa)

We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

(Draco)  
No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

(Both)  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

(both)  
We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

(both)  
Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

(both)

In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you...

We finish singing. I was Looking into Draco's eyes. Then the Professor and the class broke into applause. I looked away from Draco and bowed and went back to my seat and Draco went back to his which is next to me. The bell ranged for lunch a while later. I got out of my seat and started looking for Ron and Harry to break the news to them. I spotted them heading to the great hall for lunch.

"Ron! Harry! Wait up!" I yelled to them. They turned around and looked at me with a confused look. I caught up to them and just rolled my eyes at them for the giving me a confused look.

"Um do we know you?" Ron asked. I hit him on the back of the head for being an idiot.

"Seriously guys the Professor for music class called me up first with Draco to sing." I told them.

"Melissa?!" They asked in shock.

"Yes it is me." I said.

"But, how? What happened to your strawberry-blonde hair and hazel-green eyes?" Ron asked.

"It is kind of a long story how about we grab some lunch and I will tell you guys in the court yard." I told them. We grabbed some lunch and went to the courtyard and told them what I found out.

"So My Real name is Melissa Lilly Potter." I finished my explanation on how my hair color and eye color changed. Harry and Ron had their mouths wide open.

"So.. You are my twin sister?" Harry asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yup you are older than me by 5 minutes." I said. Then Harry pulled me into a hug I hugged my real brother back.

"I am so glad I have family left." Harry said as he pulled away from me.

"So do I. So did Aunt and Uncle mention about wondering where their niece is?" I asked Harry. He put his finger under his chin.

"Now that you mention it I did heard Aunt Petunia saying 'I hope they didn't find my niece or it is going to be double trouble' for them." Harry said. "I didn't believe them, but I do now."

"So Melissa I am guessing my mom and dad already know about this?" Ron asked. I nodded my head.

"They are happy that i found my brother and they said I can live with him if I want to. Which I will, but don't think I forgot you, you will always be a brother to me Ron and the rest of your family will feel like family to me too." I said.

"Okay, but if something goes wrong with those muggle relatives of yours you and Harry are coming to the burrow got it?" Ron asked. Harry and I both nodded our heads. Then I was tackled to the ground again by none other than the two who put the sparkles in my hair.

"Fred and George get off now." I said.

"Wow Melissa We just found out you are the boy who lived sister." they said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We have to get going now to broom flying class now boys." I said then Harry, Ron and I headed to broom flying class. It didn't turn out to well for Neville though his broom started flying out of control. He got a broken wrist and dropped his remembrall. Draco picked it up.

"If that fat lumb remembered to give it a squeeze he remember to fall on his big fat butt." Draco said and all slytherins chuckled except me I was Glaring at Draco.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said.

"I think I will put it some where Longbottom can find it." Draco said then he got on his broom and flew by.

"How about on the roof." He said while hovering in the air that's it Harry and I mounted our brooms.

"Harry, Melissa, No you heard what Madam Hooch said." Hermione said. We Ignored her and went up to Draco. "What Idiots." I heard Hermione said.

"Malfoy just give it here and end this." I said. He flew over to me.

"I don't think I will." He said. I was about to yell at him, but he kissed me on the lips, on the lips! I slapped him in the face and tried to get Neville's item. Draco moved before I had it.

"Give here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry said. He tried to get the little glass ball but he missed, Draco then threw the glass ball into a direction. Harry and I flew after it I glared at Draco. I am not speaking to him for a while. Just as the glass ball was about to hit the window Harry dove for it and Grabbed it. I smiled then we went back to where everyone else was. We landed and every Gryffindor came running towards Harry and I. They were telling us what we did was wicked.

"Harry and Melissa Potter." I heard someone say. The crowd separated and their stood Professor Mcgonagall.

"Come with me please." She said. We followed here and I turned around to see Draco smirking for a second then it sadden I wonder why he got said all of a sudden? Ugh get him out of your mind Melissa you hate him for stealing your first kiss. We finally stopped walking and we were in front of the Deference Against the Dark Arts class. Once again I looked at Quirrell and glared at him for some reason I just don't like him.

"Professor Quirrell May I barrow Wood and Flint for a moment?" Professor Mcgonagall asked. Quirrell nodded his head yes and Wood and Flint came out.

"Harry this is Oliver Wood, Melissa this is Marcus Flint." Mcgonagall said. "Wood I found you a new seeker, and Flint I found you a new Chaser."


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer I don't own the characters from harry potter.**

**Summary: Melissa is a muggle-born witch she has been living in a orphanage since she was 12 days old. After 11 years in the Orphanage Melissa is adopted into the Weasley family. She also falls in ****love** with a certain boy with platinum blonde hair, He has also fallen for this muggle-born witch even though he is a pure blood. How will it turn out for Melissa? read and review and find out.

* * *

**Melissa's POV **

After Flint told how to play quidditch I went to the Slytherin common room and sat and read a book until dinner. I am still mad at Draco for taking my first kiss. I heard the common room portrait open and then closed the person who came in and was standing in front of me. I can either guess it was Draco or Pansy. Who ever it was took my book which was called 'Poems about winter' and threw it in the fire, good thing I had another copy. It was Pansy who threw my book in the fire. I glared at her.

"What do you wan-" I couldn't it finish my sentence cause Pansy punched me in the face on my right cheek. I got up and tried to get away before I got hit again, but she punched me in the stomach. I went to the ground and put myself in a protective ball, so I won't get hurt in the face or stomach anymore.

"Now you will probable listen to me and stay away from my Draky-poo." Pansy said and went to her quarters. When she was up the stairs, I got up and went out of the common room and went to the courtyard and sat on the same bench I was that morning. I sat for about ten minutes then the bell for dinner went off. I sighed and got up and headed to the dinning hall. I got to the hall I saw Ron was already stuffing his face. I saw Harry, he waved then he notice my right cheek that has started to bruise. I waved to him and mouthed that I am okay. He nodded his head then went back to eating. I sat down at the end of the Slytherin table where the first years sit and started eating a little. My stomach was still hurting from that punch. I got tapped on my shoulder, I turned around to see my 4 room mates. There was Brittany who had long brown hair and blue eye, Brent (AN: Brent is a girl name too so you know.) she had long black hair and blue eyes, Melody who has medium blonde hair and green eyes, and Rini who has long black hair up in a high pony tail and brown eyes.

"Melissa we wanted to say sorry for ignoring you and we also think what Draco did in flying class today was unacceptable." Brittany said. I looked straight into each of their eyes and saw that they are telling the truth.

"Apology accepted, how about we eat dinner you guys and chat." I said. They nodded their heads and sat down, Rini was on right and Melody was on left, while Brent and Brittany sat in front of us. We started chatting up a storm.

"So Melissa roomer has it that you are on the quidditch team for our house and Harry is the new Gryffindor seeker." Brent said. I smiled.

"Yup we are the youngest quidditch players in a century." I said.

"That is so cool." They all said together. I started to laugh, then the others started to join in too.

"So Melissa was that your first kiss when Draco kissed you?" Rini asked. I started to blush like 10 shades of red.

"We'll take that as a yes." Melody said.

"But I am still mad at that Ferret." I said.

"Ferret?" They all asked. I laughed.

"Well you got to admit with his hair do." I said that. They all looked at Draco who was talking to Crab and Goyle. Then they started laughing.

"Now I see it." Melody said.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before." Rini said.

"His color is also like a ferret's fur." Brittany said.

"How did you come up with that Melissa?" Brent asked.

"My friend Ron came up with it." I said. They nodded their heads and back to eating.

"Well I am going back to the common room you guys." I said and got up and headed to the Slytherin common room.

"Bye Melissa." They said. I got to the common room and sat down and looked at the fire. I am still trying to figure out who put me in my bed last night. I gave up. I got up from my seat and started walking to my room that I share with my four friends and did my homework. The others have already did their homework in the library. I soon finished my homework and I was tired. I go into my pjs and soon drifted off to sleep.

**Draco's POV **

I can't believe I kissed Melissa in front of everyone. Well it was a good quick kiss but still.., she probable hates my guts she could also been expelled because of me.

"Have you guys heard that the Harry Potter made the quidditch team for him house and is the new seeker?" I heard another first year in hufflepuff boy asked.

"Yeah and that girl that looked like him I am guessing his twin sister got on her house team as a new chaser." said the hufflepuff girl that was with him. Wait Melissa is not expelled? Oh thank goodness. Just then the bell for dinner went off. I went to the great hall. I saw Melissa at the end of the table with four other girls chatting away. I sat down by Crab and Goyle. I saw Melissa's face go red is she okay? I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating. I felt eyes on me. The girls that Melissa is sitting with looked at me then started laughing. What was so funny about me oh well. Then Melissa got up and left the dinning hall. I went over to the girls Melissa was talking to see what was so funny.

"What is so funny about me?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing just something Melissa called you and we see why she called you that and it is so true." The girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The others giggled.

"What did she call me?" I asked them.

"Why do you want to know?" aksed the girl with medium blonde hair.

"Cause' it is about me." I answered.

"Should we go girls?" the girl with the high pony tail asked. They nodded. They got up and started to leave, but before they left they stopped and turned to me.

"See ya around ferret." said the girl with long black hair and blue eyes. I had a look of shock on my face. They laughed and went out of the great hall. Man Melissa must be really mad at me she is calling me ferret again. I headed back to the common room to apologies to Melissa, but it was only her friends in their.

"Can one of you guys get Melissa for me?" I asked.

"What for?" the blonde asked.

"I want to apologies to her." I said. They nodded. The girl with the high ponytail went to get her. Two minutes later the girl came down, but with no Melissa behind her. Is she really that mad?

"Sorry ferret she is asleep." The girl said. I nodded my head and went to my room. I did my homework and then went to bed. I guess I will apologies to her tomorrow.

**the next morning 6 am **

**Melissa's POV **

The next morning I woke up early because it is time to get my favorite twin friends back for the prank they did to me yesterday. I got dressed in my school robes and brushed my hair and got my wand and prank book. I headed out to find the prank kings. Luckily I didn't have to go to far. I found them in the courtyard planning pranks to do today or tomorrow. I hid behind a tree and opened my prank book. I found the perfect spell. I close my book and put it on the ground.

"colopinkish bluehaires." I said and waved my wand. I turned George's hair blue my favorite color and I turned Fred's hair pink my least favorite color. They we oblivious to that their hair changed color and this spell lasts about 2 days. I wrote down a note really quick that said 'I told you guys I would get you back, but you didn't believe me hope you like your new hair color. from Mel'. I went to the kitchen where the house elves were making breakfast for everyone and I usual visit them so they won't feel lonely most of the time. I saw Rosesa she has big pink eye which I think were cute.

"Hey Rosesa." I said. She turned to me and walked over.

"Good morning did you need any thing?" She asked me. I nodded my head yes.

"Could you put this on one of the Weasleys twin's plate for me please?" I asked her and gave her the note I wrote.

"Sure thing Ms. Potter." Rosesa said.

"Thanks Rosesa. See you around." I said. I then left the kitchen and went to the great hall with a smirk on my face the whole way. I sat down where I usually sit and started eating breakfast. Then my four friends sat next to me.

"Morning guys." I said.

"Morning." They said.

"Melissa where were you this morning?" Rini asked. My smirk grew bigger.

"And why are you smirking?" Brittany asked. Just then the great hall doors opened and came in the pink and blue haired anger looking twins. I guess they found out they have different hair color. My friends and I started laughing our butts off, while the twins took their seats.

"So that is where you went this morning." Melody said. I nodded my head yes while still laughing.

"How did you come up with that?" Brent asked.

"Read it in anime book that had twins who dyed their hair plus those twins over there are stuck with those hair colors for two days." I said. We all finished laughing and starting eating breakfast again, until I heard my name.

"Melissa!" I heard the twins shout. I looked over at the Gryffindor table. The twins were mad they were glaring at me. I just smiled and I got up and walked over to the boys.

"Yes?" I asked acting innocent.

"Change our hair back now." Fred said.

"No can do." I said.

"Why not?" George said.

"Cause this is a spell that lasts two days." I said.

"Aww man." They said. I smiled and put my hand out to them.

"Lets call it truce boys okay?" I said. They nodded and shake my hand I smiled. I saw Harry and sat next to him.

"Hey Harry." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey sis. Were you the one who changed Fred and George's hair color?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded my head yes.

"Yup. I changed George's hair color to my favorite color which is blue and Fred's hair color to my least favorite color which is pink." I said. Then Harry and I started laughing. Then I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around to find Professor Snape. Oh great what does he want now?

" I believe you are sitting at the wrong table." He said in his cold voice. I rolled my eyes, I can't believe that stupid hat put me in his house.

"Professor Snape isn't Hogwarts goal to join the four houses together?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. Snape was about to yell at me, but he didn't because I was right. Snape walked away and I returned to my normal smiling self. Ron, Harry, Fred and George were laughing their butts off, I joined in with their laughter.

"I guess we now know that Snape will not be favoring one Slytherin student this year." Ron said. Then everyone stopped laughing and was glaring, I thought they were glaring at me.

"Why are you glaring?" I asked.

"It's Malfoy." Harry whispered in my ear. Then I made my face show no emotion. Ugh, why can't i not be bothered today and enjoy today instead? I asked myself in my head. I turned around and looked at Draco.

"What do you want Ferret?" I asked Draco in a cold voice.

"Can I speak with you alone?" He asked me. I gave a quick nod and got up and followed him to the courtyard. We walked past the tree I was hiding behind earlier. I deiced to climb it when Draco wasn't looking. When he turned around he started to freak out because I wasn't there. I held in my laughter.

"Once again Ferret what do you want?" I asked him from up in the tree. He looked up into the tree and saw me.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked me.

"Making sure you don't try anything." I said. He made a o shape with his mouth.

"Well any way Melissa I wanted to say s-sorry for what happened yesterday." He said. I jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of him. He jumped a little bit. I looked him in the eye.

"Are you telling me the truth?" I asked him.

"Yes I am." He said. I saw that he was telling the truth. I sighed.

"Okay I forgive you, but..." I pushed him up against the tree.

"...if you do that again and we aren't a item, I will hex you to your house and back got it?" I asked him with my serious voice and face. He nodded his head yes. I let him go and the bell ranged for class.

"Okay, lets head to class." I said in my normal happy voice. He nodded his head. I think I scared him. That is funny. We started walking to class.

"Sorry I scared you." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay, I would have done the same thing if you have done it to me." He said. I smiled.

"True that!" I said. We both laughed the rest of the way to Transfigurations. Before we went through the door, I kissed Draco on the Cheek as a thanks for giving me Black Knight.

"What was that for?" He asked me.

"A thanks for giving me Black Knight I said then I walked to my seat. While Draco was smiling ear to ear to his seat. I smiled for the rest of the day. I even smiled when I went to bed.

**Draco's POV **

I am glad that Melissa and I made up, but she was scary when she pushed me against the tree. She did apologies after she scared me. Note to self make sure you don't get on Melissa's bad side. That prank she did on the twins was hilarious too. I went to bed with a smile on my face.


End file.
